1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of evaluating visibility of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus, includes a panel with red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels, which are arranged in a matrix form. In this case, with regard to a full-color display apparatus including a pixel formed by sub-pixels of three different emitting colors, a simplest method of arranging sub-pixels for emitting red light, green light, and blue light is a method of uniformly arranging the sub-pixels in rows and columns in a stripe pattern. In a sub-pixel structure in which sub-pixels are arranged in stripes, a gate line and a source line are perpendicular to each other, and thus, it is simple to layout wirings.